


Teatime Treats

by fawatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [17]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: American Thanksgiving, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invitations are sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime Treats

“Well, that’s a job well done!” Miss Fisher exclaimed, as she placed the last envelope on the stack at the end of the table. 

“Here, my dear,” said Olive, handing her a teacup, “you definitely deserve this.” 

“I think we all do,” returned Miss Haliburton, flexing her hands to work out the cramps.  “That was quite a lot of writing in a very short time.”  She looked across to Olive, who sat by the tea trolley.  “Are there any more cream meringues, by any chance?”  Her eyes lit up as Olive passed across the plate of delicately pink coloured confections oozing with cream. 

“Of course, the difficulty isn’t writing them,” reminded Lucy.  “The problem rests in their delivery.  After all, we’ve never tried contacting them before; it’s always been the other way around.” 

“Not to worry,” reassured Miss Searle, “I’ve enlisted Simonides’ help.”


End file.
